1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to mobile devices and mobile device systems, including wireless mobile devices and systems. More particularly, the invention relates to systems and methods for accessing user information by one or more mobile device end users for one or more mobile devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
The amount of information stored on end user communication devices, including mobile communication devices, continues to increase. Such devices include cellular telephones, smart telephones (smartphones), personal digital assistants (PDAs), and other wireless handheld and mobile communication devices. A large portion of the information stored on such devices is what generally is considered to be personal information. Such information can include contact information, such as names, telephone numbers and addresses. Other personal information can include calendars, electronic notepads, emails messages, and user subscription information, e.g., the user's cellular telephone plan (voice and data), music download subscription and/or other subscription information. Currently or in the future, as mobile devices are becoming more powerful and sophisticated, additional end user information also can include credit card authentication information, application access password information, medical records and other personal information.
Conventional methods and systems for storing such end user information generally tend to be relatively restrictive, localized and generally identified with or tied to an individual mobile device. If the particular mobile device is compromised, e.g., damaged, lost, stolen or misplaced, end user access to the information is temporarily or permanently lost. Systematically or periodically backing up such information on an external device, such as a laptop computer, often is relatively impractical unless the backup device is with the mobile device much of the time.
Moreover, the relatively localized structure of information storage on mobile devices does not lend itself well to a single mobile device supporting multiple users, each with a different end user profile. Typically, mobile devices are configured to have stored thereon a single set of end user information, which is accessible by the individual end user who owns or has immediate possession of the mobile device. Therefore, some individual end users maintain multiple mobile devices (e.g., one for work, one for family) and/or each member of a single family often has their own individual mobile device, with their own personal information stored thereon.
Various methods and systems exist for providing various information to mobile devices. For example, a method exists for automatically storing a telephone number, provided by a telephone assistance service, on the mobile device of the party requesting the telephone number from the telephone assistance service. Also, a method exists for downloading content stored on a set-top box to a mobile device in response to a content selection made by the mobile device user when the mobile device and the set-top box have an established connection therebetween. Other conventional methods, systems and devices for providing various information to mobile devices include the ability to share or transfer information, such as digital documents, between pocket digital wireless devices within a wireless personal area network (WPAN) using a short-range radio frequency technology, such as Bluetooth™. Also, network authentication systems exist that have a centralized, dedicated user profile server that allows mobile devices relatively easier login and authenticated access to networks and network applications.